world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012914-Beau-Balish
07:19 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 19:19 -- 07:19 CA: Hello Balish... 07:19 CT: HELLO Beau. 07:19 CT: How are YOU? 07:19 CA: I am well, you?... 07:20 CT: I have been BETTER, thanks to a FEW mistakes, but I DO believe the situation MAY be resolved. 07:21 CA: Oh dear, what happened? If you don't mind me asking... 07:21 CT: Just... 07:21 CT: I MESSED up. 07:21 CT: That's the SIMPLEST way I can put it. 07:23 CA: Ah, does this have any relevance to Nullar's insistence of your "dickishness" ... 07:24 CT: I SUPPOSE. 07:25 CT: I should MENTION Nullar and I are in a black relationship now. 07:25 CT: I SUPPOSE that's news. 07:26 CA: I see... 07:27 CT: YEAH, news... 07:28 CA: Wait, I thought Nullar was in a black relationship with the black queen?... 07:28 CA: And the... universe or something... 07:28 CT: I have NO IDEA about that. 07:28 CT: We need to TALK about a lot of things. 07:29 CA: ((crap afk sorry))) 07:30 CT: ((kk)) 07:31 CA: Also, I thought Libby wasn't comfortable with the idea?... 07:31 CA: Forgive me if I'm prying... 07:31 CT: She's NOT, which is a problem. 07:32 CA: Oh dear... 07:33 CT: It's... She is WILLING to be UNDERSTANDING, and we are WORKING on it. 07:34 CA: Cultural differences are a problem when 3 different species colide in romance... 07:35 CT: I SUPPOSE. 07:35 CT: But I WILL say, I'm shocked at your human-love CONCEPT. 07:35 CA: Hm?... 07:36 CA: No more than I was shocked at your quadrant romance... 07:36 CT: It's just such a STRANGE word. 07:36 CT: WHICH reminds me 07:36 CA: ?... 07:37 CT: You HUMAN better be READY to have a NICE, LONG talk about quadrants and how NOT to do things INCORRECTLY. 07:37 CA: Ah... 07:37 CA: Your warning is late... 07:37 CA: Nullar gave me an extensive teaching... 07:38 CT: You MISUNDERSTAND. I am SITTING you humans down and making things VERY, VERY clear. 07:38 CA: Ah this explains it... 07:38 CA: Nullar was trying to beat you to the punch... 07:39 CT: PROBABLY. 07:39 CT: When we were DISCUSSING it, things... Fell APART. 07:40 CA: Oh dear... 07:40 CA: And that's where "balish is a dick, that's all there is to say on the matter" Came from... 07:40 CT: YES, that... sounds CORRECT. 07:42 CA: So you want to make quadrants clear?... 07:42 CT: VERY clear. 07:42 CA: go ahead... 07:43 CT: Things like the going-ons between Ryspor and Sami MUST stop. 07:43 CT: Oh NO, I am not wasting my BREATH now. 07:43 CA: The pale infidelity?... 07:43 CT: I'm WAITING until everyone is TOGETHER, 07:45 CA: I see... 07:47 CT: Yes, it SEEMS the better idea. 07:47 CT: I would TALK to Sami too, about this WHOLE situation. 07:47 CA: Semms like it will end with everyone talking over eachother... 07:47 CT: BESIDES, I'm sure you'll be TALKING to me again very SOON, anyways. 07:47 CT: And NO. 07:47 CA: Oh?... 07:47 CT: I will KEEP order. 07:48 CA: And why would we be speaking again soon?... 07:48 CT: Just... 07:48 CT: You'll be MAD. 07:48 CA: Why's that?... 07:49 CT: I'd TELL you but HONESTLY I'm still FUMED about myself. 07:50 CA: I'd rather not wait about whatever I am going to be angry at you about... 07:51 CT: Beau, I FUCKED up, okay? 07:51 CT: Now Nullar is SOMEWHERE and needs to be SAVED. 07:51 CT: May I LEAVE it at that? 07:51 CA: Oh dear... 07:52 CA: Well then we very well may be speaking soon after all.. Speak to you later... 07:53 CT: As you SAY. 07:53 CT: Stay SAFE. 07:53 CA: Same to you... 07:54 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering conciseTactician CT at 19:54 --